An example of a percussion instruments that simulates an acoustic bass drum is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number H11-212566. The instrument described in that patent reference has a head 3 that is configured from a net form material arranged over an opening end of a cylindrical shell 1. As a result, the acoustic striking sound when the head 3 is struck is suppressed, while vibrations of the head 3 are detected by the striking sensor 4. In the above-described percussion instrument, the shell 1 is formed roughly in a cylindrical shape and the head 3 is configured in a circular shape. Because of this, the height and right-to-left width dimensions of the instrument, when viewed from the front, can be relatively large. As a result, the overall size of the percussion instrument can be relatively large and, thus, can require a relatively large set-up space.